Sirius's Manor
by Twistique
Summary: Sirius's name has been cleared years ago, along with the downfall of Voldemort. Now Sirius, along with his girlfriend, (none other than Hermione Granger) Harry, Ginny, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Fred and George all live in Sirius's Manor. Fun abounds!
1. Nightly Escapades 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. If I owned Harry Potter, I sure as hell wouldn't have killed Sirius off!

-----

**Nightly Escapades 1**

It was night time. Late at night, to be exact. Living is so many people and sneaking around at night was difficult. Hermione couldn't sleep. She glanced at the clock and groaned. "3 am? Uggggh.." She remarked. She dragged herself to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. It always helped her sleep at night.

She reached the kitchen, and silently made her hot chocolate. She was just about to pour in the chocolate syrup when she hear a voice that nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Nice nightie.. Make sure you don't get any chocolate syrup on it, or I might just have to lick it off" came a deep male voice from behind her. Hermione spun around quickly. Sirius was sitting at the table, wearing only his boxers. Hermione smiled inwardly. _What a stud.._ she thought.

"Sirius! You scared the living daylights out of me!" She chided, before turning back to the hot chocolate and chocolate syrup. Sirius grinned sheepishly. He stood up and walked up behind her, nuzzling his neck.

"Can't sleep?" He asked in a low voice. Hermione nodded.

"I don't suppose you could help me get to sleep.." She replied in a suggestive tone, taking a sip of her hot chocolate and batting her eyelashes innocently. Sirius grinned.

"Keep that up and I may have no choice in the matter" He replied in a husky voice. He began placing little butterfly kisses up and down her neck. Hermione moaned softly. He swiftly swept her off her feet, carrying her to their joint bedroom.

Her hot chocolate lay forgotten on the counter.

All the resident couples had joint bedrooms. All the couples had been dating for numerous years now, and Sirius figured out would just be a good idea to have everyone have their own bedroom, but have it joined (as it, joined by a door) so that they could er, _access_ each other's bedrooms if the need came up.

Laying her gently on his bed, he crept on top of her and kissed he passionately. The fire never ceased to die down. He deepened the kiss with his tongue, and in response, she moaned. He ran his hands down her sides, then broke away. He whistled.

Hermione grinned. "What?" she asked sheepishly. Sirius merely grinned.

"Is that nightie even _legal_?" he asked. Hermione playfully swatted him.

"Would you rather I go to sleep in a shapeless black robe?" She asked, with an eyebrow raised. Sirius look horrified (or rather, he faked being horrified)

"Oh no. I like the easy access" Sirius replied, tugging at the nightie. Hermione decided to play with him a bit.

"Are you saying its slutty? As in, Pansy Parkinson slutty?" She asked. Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"No.. Its just _revealing_ enough for me to see. But no one else." Sirius said, choosing his words carefully before resuming their snogging session.

After a couple minutes, Hermione broke away. "Got bad news for you, hun. Others have seen me in this" She said, smirking, before kissing him again. Sirius broke away after awhile.

"What do you mean? Who? Are you cheating on me?" He asked, sitting up and frowning. Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Of course not! But you do realize, there were other guys before you.." She replied, smiling mysteriously at him. He frowed again.

"Who?" He asked, obviously very interested.

"Thats for me to know" She replied, giving him a wink, then smiling mysteriously. Sirius growled, then got on top of Hermione.

"Tell me who" He whispered into her ear. She shook her head.

"You'll find out sooner or later. Its no big deal.." She replied. Sirius growled again. _Merlin .. His growl is so sexy.._ She thought.

"Fine then. I'll find out, don't you worry. Now, lets take off from where we last left off?" He asked huskily, before nuzzling her neck. Hermione only moaned.

He fumbled with her nightie, finally getting it off. "Took long enough" he growled. Hermione giggled. They were now down to his silk black boxers and her lacy blood-red panties. Once those garments had been comviently thrown into the far corners of the room, the two joined as one, entangled in each other's arms and legs.

* * *

**Author's Note** - Ahh well, there you have it. I think this is going to be an especially fun story to write. I know that Sirius and Hermione might be a bit out of character. That doesn't really matter to me .. This is more like a fantasy story. Another fun writing project. Please review .. I love reviews! :) -grins-


	2. The Morning After 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. If I owned Harry Potter, I sure as hell wouldn't have killed Sirius!

**-----**

**The Morning After 2**

**Sirius's bedroom, 7 am**

The morning sunlight streaked into the bedroom, causing Hermione to stir. "Mmmm .. too early" she mumbled, before turning over, only to find herself face-to-face with Sirius's muscular, rock hard chest. There was a strong weight wrapped around her waist, which Hermione soon realized was Sirius's arm. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest, placing a small kiss on his bare chest.

Sirius opened his eyes four hour later, to find a petite figure curled up to him, one of her legs wrapped around his. He drew her closer to him, before kissing her forehead, and falling back into a deep slumber.

Hermione, as it turned out, was more tired than Sirius. When Sirius finally, woke up, she was still fast asleep. It was 11:30am already. _If we don't get up now, the others will suspect something.. _He thought tiredly. _Wait a second. This is MY house. Well, technically, its partially my house .. but still .. I can do whatever I please.. _He though, grinning to himself. But it was getting late, and he knew Hermione like to be woken up. _What would be the best way to wake her? I could prank her.. But pranking your girlfriend doesn't exactly get you into her good books. I could kiss her 'till she wakes .. or I could .. (at this, his smirked) Nah, I'll just wake her up the old-fashioned way. He thought, smiling. _He snuggled closer to Hermione, who had her back turned to him, and starting kissing all the way up her back, to the base of her head. Hermione stirred lightly. He rolled her over so she was lying on her back, and started kissing from her collarbone upwards.

"Mef, Siri.. not now .. later .. Its too early.." She mumbled. Sirius grinned.

"Its 11:30am, love." He replied, smirking slightly. Her eyes shot open.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. She then noticed Sirius was hovering on top of her. "Why didn't you wake me before?" She asked, relaxing a bit. Sirius sighed.

"I only woke up myself.." He replied.

"The others .. they'll suspect something.." Hermione said, voicing what he was thinking earlier. Sirius shook his head.

"This is my house.. and you're my girlfriend. They can think what they want, because their suspicions are most likely correct. Besides, I don't care" He replied strongly.

"Getting mighty possessive, aren't we?" Hermione replied with a smile. Sirius had inherited the manor, which had well over 10 bedrooms, 4 floors, a quidditch pitch, and a pool. Harry, being Sirius's godson, inherited a part of it as well. Sirius and Harry didn't want to live alone in the (beyond huge) manor, so the invited their friends. They all loved living together. It made everyday so unpredictable and excited, especially living with the two twins.

"Damn right" he growled, before swooping down and kissing Hermione. After she broke apart, she smiled.

"Time to get up now, you know" She said, glancing at the clock. She scanned the room for her nightdress. "You animal, Sirius. Why do you always have to throw my clothes all over the room?" She asked, half smiling, half frowning. Sirius grinned.

"Because its fun to watch you search the room, stark naked, looking for them" He replied, smirking. She playfully swatted him, before throwing the covers off of her to go look for her clothes. Only to discover that it was quite cold. Quite cold indeed. She gingerly placed her feet on the stone-cold marble floors, and looked over at Sirius, who was wearing an ammused expression.

His eyes flickered to her chest, then back to her face. "Cold?" He asked, smirking. Hermione coughed.

"Pervert" She muttered. Sirius fienged hurt.

"Get back in bed, sexy" He laughed, flipping the covers over for her.

"Sirius, we can't. We don't have time. Its a quarter to twelve!" She protested. Sirius teasingly raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't suggesting that. I was merely suggesting that you get back in the warm bed, while I find your clothes. But if you want, we could be a bit late for, er .. lunch" He replied. Hermione nodded, and climbed back into bed. He wrapped his arms around her .. she felt like ice. Once she was warmed up, he got up and got dressed. Then he threw her the nightdress.

"Thanks. I'll meet you at breakfast, er, lunch, okay?" She said, before exiting through the ajoining door. Sirius nodded. Once he was fully dressed, he went down to eat.

-----

**The kitchen, 12pm**

"Ahh, look who's finally up" came a teasing voice from the kitchen doorway. Sirius sighed.

"Good morning to you too, Harry" Sirius replied, grinning as he grabbed a piece of toast. Harry looked at Sirius's grinning face, and decided to push him a bit further.

"Say, Sirius .. Would you have any idea where Hermione is on this fine morning? Ginny said she wasn't in her bedroom.." Harry said, flashing Sirius an evil grin. Remus sniggered, while Ron looked slightly sick.

"She's coming down soon, you can ask her yourself" Sirius replied with his mouth full.

"How many time does I have to tell you to not to eat with your mouth full?" came a sightly annoyed voice from behind Sirius. Sirius groaned. Bad timing, Sirius He thought to himself.

"Good morning to you too, hun" Sirius replied gruffly. Hermione grabbed a glass of orange juice and some oatmeal before sitting at the table, beside Sirius. She was humming to herself, a sloppy grin playing on her face. Harry looked between Sirius (who was grinning slightly, as well) and Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione. I pity you. Having to make love to an old man like our Padfoot here.." Harry said loudly. Hermione choked on her orange juice, while Sirius shot Harry a death glare. Fred and George were failing horribly to withhold their snickers, smirks and laughter.

"Well, Harry .. He can't be much worse than you, can he? I mean .. you made a girl cry when she kissed you. Imagine poor Hermione the night you--" Ron said with an evil grin, but he was interrupted.

"Hermione. Me, You, over there, NOW" He said, pointing to the living room, his voice dangerously low. Remus snorted.

"Padfoot, you must be really loosing it. We really don't need to see you 'in action' to know that you're, uh.. pleasing Hermione. We've already heard it. Besides, if you must do it now, at least get a bedroom. Some of us would like to keep our appetite" Remus said with a smirk. Sirius shot him a death glare.

-----

**The living room**

"Hermione, how could you have conveniently forgotten to tell me that some of your past partners included my GODSON?" He asked. Hermione glared at him.

"Who I've been with, quite frankly, isn't much of your business. Besides, what does it matter? I can't undo the past. And I wouldn't, if I could. You knew me and Harry dated back in sixth year. You're a guy. You should know how guys act." Hermione replied huffily.

"I guess you're right. Its just .. wrong." Sirius replied, shuddering at the mental images. Hermione expression softened.

"I know its awkward for you, but don't think its not awkward for me, either. All of them out in the kitchen now know some imformation from my own private love life. Besides, that was years ago, and we've both very obviously moved on." Hermione replied, in a softer tone.

"So, was he good?" Sirius asked in a strange voice. He was curious to know if the legacy of Prongs still lived on. Hermione looked at him as if he was insane.

"Yes" She replied in a small voice. Sirius looked at her curiously.

"Was he better than me?" He asked. A question that had been burning in the back of his mind for quite some time since he discovered the news. Hermione looked shocked for a moment. But she stepped towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered something into his ear before she kissed him soundly on the lips. When they broke apart, the looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Awwwww!" came a voice, floating from the living room doorway. Both Sirius and Hermione spun around, to find that Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all standing in the doorway. They had been there the entire time.

"Bloody hell! No privacy! None at all!" Sirius said, glaring at the eavesdroppers. They all grinned sheepishly.

-----

**The pool, 2pm**

Everyone decided it was a good time to go swimming, seeing as it was Saturday and none of them had anything better to do. With exception to Hermione, who said she could be reading, or working a new article. Sirius dragged her to the pool.

"Sirius! I have work to do!" She protested. Everyone in the pool looked up to the doorway, were Sirius was carrying Hermione (against her will, obviously)

"Put me down this instant, Sirius Back! Or.." She exclaimed, her eyes flashing dangerously. But he didn't. Instead, he walked right up to the edge of the pool.

"Or .. what, dear?" Sirius replied in a sickly sweet tone, with a maniacal glint in his eyes. He smirked.

"I'll .. deprive.. you of a certain something for .. a month!" she replied, smirking ever-so-slightly. She could tell that everyone was watching.

"You can barely keep your hands off me for five minutes .. let alone .. a month? My my .. Empty threats? This is not good.." He replied, grinning. Hermione huffed.

"Egotistic" She muttered. Fred and George laughed.

"Well, then .. I'll put you down" He replied, with that strange glint in his eyes. And strangely enough, he did just that. He put her down. But unfortunately .. The ground beneath her wasn't solid ground .. it was ..

**SPLASH!**


	3. The Daily Prophet 3

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. If I owned Harry Potter, I sure as hell wouldn't have killed Sirius off!

**The Daily Prophet 3**

Hermione stepped out of the pool, soaking wet. "YOU! You're in trouble, Black!" She snapped, before sending a death glare at her boyfriend and storming off. Ginny and Tonks, who were lying down on a beach towel, got up and went after her.

As soon as all the girls had left the poolhouse, Harry and Ron burst into laughter. Fred and George snickered. Remus shook his head sadly. Sirius just grinned like a fool.

"Sirius, I thought you knew better than to try to forcibly remove Hermione Granger from her work, then dump her in the pool. Don't you know she has, er, quite the temper?" Harry asked with mock disapointment. Ron readily agreed.

"Sirius, you know she has that big article for the Daily Prophet. She's got the highest standing position in the wizarding world's most-read newspaper!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I thought she could use a break." Sirius said sheepishly.

"But she hasn't even started on that article, and she needs it in by Monday!" Remus said. Everyone shot Remus a quizzical glance.

"How do you know so much about her work, Moony?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Remus laughed.

"If you paid attention to her life, instead of constantly pranking people or snogging her senseless (at this, both Harry and Ron wrinkled their noses) then you might actually find out some stuff about her, you know" Remus replied, with a twinkle in his eyes. Sirius scowled.

"Since when did you get so old and all-knowing?" Sirius asked bitterly. Remus grinned.

"Let me remind you that we're the same age, Padfoot. As for mental maturity.. I haven't gotten any more maturer. You've just gotten more immaturer." Remus replied. Sirius scowled again.

-----

**Hermione's bedroom**

"Hermione, you OK?" Ginny asked through the door. Hermione mumbled something. "Can we come in?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure" Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off her article that she was working on. She heard Ginny and Tonks enter the room.

"How's your article coming along, 'Mione?" Tonks asked curiously. Hermione instantly brightened up a bit.

"Quite well, actually. In fact, to finish off the article, I have to interview a couple people" She said, smiling.

"What's your article about?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione smirked.

"You can't tell anyone, promise? Its confidential information." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. The two girls nodded.

"The article is technically a series of ten articles, entitled "The top ten most eligeble batchelors". I have to interview them all." Hermione said, smiling. "Now, I know this isn't normal for me to pay attention to celebrities, but.. The owner of The Daily Prophet said that they had, um .. agreed to the interviews .. uh, only if I did them." Hermione continued, blushing furiously. Ginny looked ready to faint. Tonks looked excited.

"Who are you interviewing?" Tonks asked eagerly.

"Well, the first interview is with Richard Lockhart" Hermione said, pausing for effect. She smiled to herself. Both Ginny and Tonks looked beside themselves.

"YOUR KIDDING!" Ginny yelled excitedly.

Richard Lockhart was brother of Gildeory Lockhart. He was a bit younger than Gildeory, but definately had the good looks. In fact, he was (as some gittery teenagers called him) "ten times the hottie". He was a star Medi-Witch. Unlike his brother, however, he was very modest, and didn't really enjoy all the attention. He had, like all the other batchelors, requested Hermione Granger to interview him because she was known for her "No nonsense" additude, her disintrest for celebrities, and of course, she was a well-known writer. In other words, she wasn't your typical girl.

"The next guy I have to interview is Oliver Wood" Ginny grinned, Tonks had a blank look on her face. She had heard a lot about him, but had never met the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He had a sexy accent, wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and was the Qudditch Captain for the the Ireland's national quidditch team. He chose Hermione to interview him because she was the only person at the Daily Prophet that he knew personally.

"And thats all i'm telling for now. Today I interview Richard." She said while she shuffled through notes. "Today Richard is coming over to the Manor, so you'll get to meet him. Tommorow Oliver comes over." Hermione replied. "Now, naturally, i'm keeping the guys away from them, and i'm interviewing them in my unplottable office on the north tower. If the guys behave, they may be able to briefly meet them." She said. Ginny squealled.

"Richard is _such_ a stud muffin!" Ginny remarked excitedly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is, I must say. Oliver is pretty gorgeous too.." Hermione replied, blushing a bit. Tonks grinned.

"I've seen Richard's picture in the Daily Prophet before.. He's quite the man, I must say.." Tonks remarked.

As if on cue, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Remus and Sirius burst through into Hermione's room, through the ajoining door.

"WOOD'S COMIN'!" Harry, Fred and George cheered together. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Richard **LOCKHART**, eh?" Harry and Ron asked, with their eyebrows raised. Hermione blushed. Fred and George made a disgusted noise.

"A Lockhart, hmm? Related to this idiotic DADA teacher you had in 2nd year?" Fred asked with a wicked smile. Hermione bit her lip and tried her best not to blush.

"First of all, in my defense, he was HANDSOME!" Hermione said srewdly. Ginny readily nodded.

"Blue eyes.. blonde hair .. Witch Weekly's most charming smile.." Ginny said, ending with a happy sigh.

Fred and George let out a chorus of "EWWWWWWW!"s Sirius's attention seemed to have perked up.

"What about this Lockhart fellow, 'Mione?" Sirius asked interestedly. Ron sniggered.

"She was madly in love with him" Harry replied, grinning. Hermione swatted him.

"I was NOT!" Hermione snapped. Sirius frowned.

"Witch Weekly's most charming smile?" He asked with a slight frown.

"And whats this I hear about you three thinking that they're '_stud muffin's_?" Sirius asked, his expression darkening. Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.

Remus cleared his throat.

"So Richard and Oliver are coming here?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded.

"And while i'm on the topic.. **Everyone** is to stay away from them unless I give to permission. No pestering for autographs, no annoying questions." Hermione said. Then she turned to Ginny and Tonks. "And no illicit snogging" she finished with a smirk. Ginny and Tonks grinning sheepishly, while Harry and Remus looked horrified.

"Now, shoo! Get dressed nicely, clean yourselves up" Hermione said, shooing them out of the room. "Oh yes, and for gods sake, comb your hair!" She said, looking at Harry and Sirius, who spit identical grins.

----

**The main entrance, 4pm**

The doorbell rang. Hermione shooed everyone away to their various jobs, while she greeted Richard.

"Oh Mr.Lockhart! I'm glad you could make it!" Hermione said, opening the door and flashing him one of her most enchanting smiles. He grinned back.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ms. Granger" He said, kissing the back of her hand. She smiled. "And please, call me Richard" He said smoothly. Hermione nodded.

"Likewise" She said. "Would you like a drink?" She asked, motioning him to follow her.

"No thanks, i'm fine" He replied.

"Well then, how about we get this interview on with, then?" She asked, smiling. He nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, reviews already? Thanks guys! I'm glad you liked the story! Keep the reviews coming :)

-----

**Flavagurl** - Wow, thanks! A loyal R&Rer! I feel so special! :) Glad you enjoyed the last two chapters -grins-

**Tigersmeleth -** Hehehe -grins- Late nights can have that effect ;)

**Zaralya -** Thanks :)

-----

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I never expected so many in less than 12 hours! -grins-


	4. Interview with a Lockhart 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. If I owned Harry Potter, I sure as hell wouldn't have killed Sirius off!

-----

**Interview with a Lockhart 04**

Once they arrived in Hermione's office, she motioned for him to have a seat. "So tell me.. What is it like being a famous medi-wizard?" She asked, sitting down across from him with a notebook and quill.

"Well, being a medi-wizard is absolutely great. I've always had a passion for helping people, and I've always been fascinated with medical studies." He replied, smiling. "Of course, being er, famous, isn't that great. Its hard to fit in "normally" He answered truthfully. Hermione nodded.

"What do you think about being one of the top ten most eligible batchelors?" Hermione asked. Richard frowned.

"I've never given it much though, honestly. I was quite surprised when I got an owl saying that the Daily Prophet wanted to interview me." He replied. Hermione was surprised at how down-to-earth Richard was.

The rest of the interview went along smoothly. But meanwhile..

-----

**The Kitchen**

"What they hell could they be doing in there for so long?" Sirius complained, pacing across the kitchen. Remus laughed.

"Maybe they're shagging like bunnies on her desk. You know, she _was_ pretty mad at you" Ginny replied, smirking. Sirius looked severely upset.

"UGH! I can't take this anymore!" Sirius shouted. Harry stepped up to him.

"Sirius, my beloved fiancé (at this point, he shot a glare at Ginny) was just kidding. You know how Hermione is. Committed to being a lifelong overachiever. She really loves you, Sirius. Don't worry. She'd never doing anything like that" Harry said reassuringly. Remus nodded.

-----

**The entrance way**

"Richard, I'd like you to meet some people." Hermione said, as they made their way down to the entrance way. She spotted Harry sitting in the living room. "Ahh Harry, meet Richard Lockhart" Hermione said. Harry jumped to his feet.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lockhart. The name's Harry Potter" Harry said politely. Richard surveyed Harry for a moment.

"Harry Potter, hmm? The pleasure's all mine" Richard said smoothly. Hermione turned to Ron and Ginny, who was lurking in the hallway.

"Richard, this is Ron Weasley, and his sister, Ginny Weasley" Hermione said. Richard shook hands with Ron, but kissed Ginny on the back of her hand. Ginny giggled. Harry scowled behind Richard's back.

"Fred and George, this is Richard" Hermione said to the twins. They both shook hands professionally, but Hermione knew they were mentally calculating ways to tease her about Richard.

"Ahh, this Tonks" Hermione said, motioning Tonks. She currently had long black hair, and violet eyes. Richard looked particularly interested. Instead of shaking her head, however, his kissed the back of it, like he had done to Ginny.

"Finally, here comes Sirius and Remus" Hermione said, noticing Sirius and Remus exiting the kitchen. Sirius immediately walked over to Hermione's side, slipping a hand protectively around her waist.

"Sirius, Remus, meet Richard" Hermione said. They both shook hands with each other. Once the introductions were over, Richard turned to Hermione.

"It was wonderful to meet you all, but I really must be going. I have a dinner appointment. Thanks again, Hermione!" He replied. She stuck her hand out, for him to shake, but instead, he kissed the back of it, like he had done with the other two girls. Hermione blushed ever-so-slightly.

-----

**Hermione's Office**

Hermione was sitting at her desk, typing up the interview with Richard Lockhart. She had to admit, he was quite the charmer, and good looking too. But none of that mattered, of course, because she had her very own charmer, Sirius.

Lost deep in her work, she was unaware of her office door slipping open, then closing, apparently on its own. It was only until she felt someone kissing their way up her neck that she turned around. But there was no one there.

_"Accio Invisibility Cloak!"_ Hermione said with a smirk. The cloak flew into her hand, revealing Sirius, standing behind her, grinning stupidly.

"I suppose this is your way of saying you're sorry?" Hermione asked. Sirius nodded. She laughed. He was looking at her with his best puppy dog eyes, (which he was _very_ good at, considering that his animagus form was a dog) which Hermione found very hard to resist. "Fine. I accept your apology.. This time. But you still must suffer the consequences" Hermione said sternly.

"Mione.. Babe.. Surely you don't want to go through with your threat, do you?" Sirius asked, between placing butterfly kissing on her neck.

"Of course I do. I'm a woman of my word." Hermione said. Sirius pouted. "Now, leave me to finish my work and we'll see how far you get.. later" Hermione said. And with that, Sirius gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before heading out the door.

-----

**Dinner time, the Kitchen**

Dinner with everyone was always an enjoyable event. Hermione came down a bit later, to find Harry and Ron in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Something smells good" Hermione remarked, as she strode into the kitchen. "Is Amelia coming over tonight?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron. Amelia Andrews was Ron's long-time girlfriend.

"Yeah, she is. Are we going to watch one of those muggle movers?" Ron asked. Hermione blinked, not quite understanding Ron.

"OH, you mean _movies_" Hermione replied. She ruffled Ron's hair. "Get your muggle terms right, Mister" She said, smiling. "We can, if you want" Hermione replied. He nodded.

"Why don't you go around and ask what everyone wants to see?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded in agreement before heading out of the kitchen.

-----

**An hour later, Dining Room**

When everyone finally arrived and sat down to eat, it was nearing mid-evening. The all enjoyed a delicious dinner.

"So, Ame .. How's work going at the ministry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, pretty good. I just finished a major report" She replied. Hermione nodded.

"Did I tell you I was working on a new article?" Hermione said, grinning. Amelia noticed Hermione's face, and was vaguely reminded of Percy Weasley's expression when he had received top honours for a report.

"Oh boy. What was it about? Cauldron bottoms?" She asked. Ron snorted into his food. Hermione laughed. Harry choked on his drink. Sirius and Remus looked politely bewildered. Fred and George howled with laughter.

And so, the conversation went on.

-----

**The living room, movie time**

The guys went to the living room to figure out the DVD Player, (being "men" they decided to prove to their girlfriends that they were perfectly capable of setting up muggle devices .. With Harry's help, of course) while the women cleaned up in the kitchen.

Katie Bell (Fred's girlfriend) and Alicia Spinnet (George's girlfriend) were doing the dishes, while Tonks swept the floor, Hermione cleared the table, Amelia wiped the dishes, and Ginny put the leftover food away. They preferred to do it the muggle way, leaving the men to struggle with the DVD player.

Finally, the girls arrived in the living room, to find the men sitting down, waiting for them.

"Figured it out, have you?" Alicia asked with a smirk. George feigned hurt.

"You have no faith in us!" He said, clutching his heart. Alicia rolled her eyes. George, who was sitting on one of the plush red loveseat's, motioned Alicia to come sit beside him. She went over.

Following George's lead, the rest of the men did the same. Hermione crawled beside Sirius, fitting perfectly under his arm.

The movie was a romantically funny one. Then happened to come along a scene where the on-screen couple started snogging madly. At this, Sirius looked at Hermione suggestively. She responded by lightly brushing her lips against hers, which she knew aggravated Sirius. He growled and clutched her closer, kissing his passionately. The rest of the couples seemed to follow Sirius's lead. At the night wore on, one by one the couples started to disappear from the living room.

Finally, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Amelia, Remus and Tonks were the only ones left. Sirius broke apart from Hermione. "Would you like to join me in my bedroom?" He asked huskily.

"Of course, but don't expect anything forbidden" Hermione replied. Sirius scowled, but lead her upstairs. Just before left the room, however, he turned to Remus.

"Don't get my cousin pregnant, 'kay?" He asked, smirking. Tonks and Remus, who were busy snogging, broke away, blushing.

-----

**Sirius' Bedroom**

Hermione settled on a matching silk camisole and shorts to sleep in. Sirius, as usually, slept in silk boxers. She climbed into bed, joining Sirius.

"Mmm, sexy" He said huskily, before pulling Hermione closer to him, kissing her passionately. Somehow, he almost always ended up on top of her during their snogging sessions. Probably a dominance thing, but Hermione didn't care.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to soft kisses on her neck. "Mmmm.. Sirius.." Hermione muttered, rolling over to face him. "Good morning handsome" She said, smiling.

"Good morning sexy—Whoa!" He replied, caught by surprise. Hermione rolled on top of him, and started kissing her way up to his face, starting at his stomach. "Wild thing this morning, aren't you?" He asked, laughing.

"Only when I want to be" Hermione replied with a smirk, kissing him firmly on the lips.

* * *

**Author's note:** Here's another chapter, hehe. I'm overwhelmed with the amount of reviews I got! You guys rock! Keep it up :D

**Siriuszsecretlover -** Yay, really? I love making people laugh hehe. Thanks! :D

**Lady Spear -** Hehehe thanks :)

**Mrs Thewlis Radliffe -** LOL! Yes, Hermione seems to get paired up with everyone .. Indeed like barbie! AHAHA! In fact, if you want to get a good laugh, you should read the story under "favorite stories" on my author page (its the only one that I have there, but I have many favorites! LOL) Its a one-shot parody where the author pairs her with EVERYONE on Valentine's Day.. its HILARIOUS! And about Gary Oldman .. To be honest, I haven't seen PoA. I never got a chance to see the movie in theaters, which I deeply deeply regret, but I'll be the first to get it on DVD! LOL

**Flavagurl -** Hehehehe .. You'll find out when the article comes out! -grins-

**Zaralya -** Thanks! Oh, she will, don't worry. :D I wont forget the teacher's lounge, don't worry!

**Luna Gypsy -** Thanks :D

**Acdecnerd -** Thanks! :D

**Crazy-Physco -** Thanks :)

**Tigersmeleth -** Oh yes... but thats not all! There is still 8 more "mystery" batchelors! -grins-

**Buddy Beer - **Thanks! Humor is the way to go :)

**Padfootlives101 -** Awww, thanks! FINALLY! Someone who agrees! JK Rowling needs to be checked into St. Mungos, I think.. But then again, I think there might be a reason behind her actions. Oh well, we always have fanfiction, right? And a good piece of fanfiction can sometimes be better than the real thing ;)

**White Eyed Angel - **Hehehehe thanks :D


End file.
